Who We Are?
by Peppersteak
Summary: " Il avait perdu ses camarades de vue, après qu'ils aient dû faire diversion, pour détourner l'attention des titans, afin qu'ils ne mettent pas de bâtons dans les roues de leur idiot maintenant, Jean n'avait plus envie de se battre, il voulait juste rentrer avec ses amis, et surtout, les voir tous en bonne santé."


Le paysage semblait apocalyptique.

Les titans envahissaient le district de Trost, soulevant d'épais nuages de poussière, dans une atmosphère de panique omniprésente. Les soldats se faisaient dévorer vivants sous les yeux de leurs camarades, tandis qu'Eren, sous sa forme de titan, tentait de reboucher la brèche dans le mur Rose.

Jean soupira lourdement, essuyant la sueur perlant sur son front. Il avait perdu ses camarades de vue, après qu'ils aient dû faire diversion, pour détourner l'attention des titans, afin qu'ils ne mettent pas de bâtons dans les roues de leur idiot suicidaire.

Et maintenant, Jean n'avait plus envie de se battre, il voulait juste rentrer avec ses amis, et surtout, les voir tous en bonne santé. Il ne voulait pas plus. Mêmes pas les brigades spéciales. Non, juste rentrer et rester en vie. C'est tout ce que souhaitait actuellement le jeune soldat.

Jean bondit sur un toit surplombant une grande avenue où se baladaient deux titans de taille moyenne. Le jeune Kirschtein sourit, essoufflé. Ces monstres ne poseraient aucun problème. De toute façon, ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Jean commença à s'éloigner, mais s'arrêta d'un coup dans son geste. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre des protestations, des cris. Le jeune soldat sentit un long frisson d'effroi parcourir son é jeune homme se retourna brusquement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Ces salopards de bouffeurs d'humains étaient sur le point de lui voler son meilleur et unique ami. Horrifié de voir Marco dans la poigne d'un de ces monstres, Jean se précipita sur le titan. Son ami se débattait, les bras emprisonnés entre les doigts du titan, il suppliait pour qu'on l'épargne, les larmes aux yeux, ses jambes battant dans le vide.

Jean savait qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide pour récupérer Marco avant que le monstre ne le dévore, tandis que ce dernier approchait son meilleur ami de sa bouche à l'haleine fétide. Le jeune brun avait fermé les yeux; il déglutit. Ses hurlements se perdirent dans sa gorge et il se débattit de moins en moins, comme paralysé par la terreur.

La mâchoire du monstre s'ouvrit davantage, puis s'immobilisa. Jean sourit, atterrissant un toit plus loin; il venait de balancer une de ses lames dans la gorge du titan. Ce n'était pas le point faible du titan, mais, juste pour voir, le jeune soldat venait de stopper le monstre dans son geste. Le titan se tordit de douleur, tandis que Kirschtein lui charcutait les doigts frénétiquement, avant de se laisser tomber au sol avec Marco serré contre lui.

Jean se glissa furtivement dans une des habitations abandonnées qui les entouraient, tirant Marco derrière lui. Au moins, là-dedans, ils seraient à l'abri et auraient droit à un petit peu de répit, tout du moins l'espéraient-ils.

Est-ce que ça va? souffla Jean.

Ou-oui... lui répondit une voix minuscule et tremblante, entrecoupée d'une respiration irrégulière.

Jean réfléchissait à toute allure. Maintenant, personne ne pouvait plus les surveiller. Ils pouvaient bien faire une petite pause entre deux massacres. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si deux jeunes soldats inexpérimentés pouvaient faire la différence dans le combat qui opposait l'humanité aux titans.

Soupirant, Jean se laissa glisser le long d'un mur dans la maison abandonnée, tout en traînant Marco contre lui, le serrant avec force, il le sentait trembler.

Marco regardait fixement dans le vide, ses yeux bruns grands ouverts et humides, des sillons tracés dans la poussière recouvrant ses joues prouvaient qu'il avait pleuré.

Jean soupira, reprenant lentement sa respiration, relâchant doucement son meilleur ami, lui donnant quelques tapes dans le dos.

Jean ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son ami, sinon une respiration se calmant lentement et un léger filet de sang coulant contre sa peau.

Le jeune soldat regarda son ami. Il n'était que légèrement blessé au niveau de la tempe, mais il semblait se remettre de sa rencontre avec le titan.

Le silence dura encore un long moment, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur calme, avant que Marco lâche enfin un mot.

Merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi. T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Kirschtein se retourna vers son ami, avant de lui secouer l'épaule, fraternellement.

Marco sourit gentiment, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur était maintenant calme, et redevenait le Marco doux et calme qu'il était à son habitude.

Jean parut tout d'abord surpris du geste si affectueux de son ami, avant de sourire son tour, lui caressant la nuque. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, sans bouger, sans écouter les bruits du chaos se déroulant à l'extérieur. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, ensemble. Leur paix était provisoire, mais ils la partageaient.

Pour quelques instants, les deux soldats avec le droit à un petit répit, seulement bercés par leurs respirations. Puis, de nouveau, Marco brisa le silence.

Hey, Jean... Si on devait mourir demain... Tu ferais quoi?

Son ami releva le nez, l'air un peu étonné. La question était légèrement macabre, mais vraiment poétique. Et tant qu'à faire, pour répondre à une aussi jolie interrogation, le jeune soldat décida de répondre le plus franchement possible à la question de son meilleur ami.

Je t'aimerai. Je crois. Ouais, j'suis sur.

Jean n'osa plus croiser le regard de Marco, tandis que le silence menaçait de s'installer de nouveau.

Et... Et toi?

Le jeune soldat aux cheveux bicolores sentit son meilleur ami se blottir contre lui. Bon, il savait très bien que Marco était un garçon tendre et attentionné, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Moi aussi, souffla doucement la voix basse de Marco, contre l'épaule de Jean. Moi aussi je t'aimerai. Mais ce verbe sonne mal, conjugué au futur.

-Tu veux pas qu'on s'aime au présent, alors? renchérit aussitôt Jean, souriant.

-Bonne idée...

Jean n'en attendait pas plus. Il se redressa, prenant le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses mains, en essuyant un peu la poussière, regardant un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Lèvres sur lesquelles il fondit l'instant suivant, le temps d'un souffle. Marco se lovait contre lui, Jean pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Au moins, l'effet que se faisaient mutuellement les deux jeunes hommes était le même. Kirschtein cessa un instant de réfléchir pour mieux goûter son ami. Son amoureux. Son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, avant que l'air ne vienne à manquer. Marco se recula alors très lentement, essuyant timidement le léger filet de salive qui coulait sur son menton. Ses yeux bruns fixait Jean avec une tendresse toute nouvelle. Quelque chose qu'on appelait "amour". Et qui n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde de charnier et de cadavres, mais ils s'en fichaient. Les titans pouvaient bien montrer les dents, les supérieurs pouvaient bien les mettre au trou, les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensemble, et ils étaient ailleurs.

Je t'aime au présent, Jean.

-Moi aussi. répondit le concerné, souriant.

Ils pouvaient bien mourir demain, ils s'aimaient.


End file.
